


ID Z5N1486

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: POV - Daniel POV on his childhood and life as a zoner.





	ID Z5N1486

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Identification Z5N1486

A permanent marking of my status in this world, there to identify my existence. Z5, Zone Five, my birth place, my prison for a time. N1486, the number I was assigned when I was born to N1563 and N1929, my parents. I was taken from them when I was five, placed in the homes to learn the menial tasks our lives would revolve around. It was not hard to say goodbye to my parents, I had been taught since birth that our separation was inevitable. When I was moved to the homes that cold dark night of November, five years to the day of my birth there were no tears shed. My mother dropped a solitary kiss on my forehead, my father ran a hand through my short dark hair and I was lifted into the back of a truck, to sit silently with five others. The journey was long and tedious, I couldn't sleep, so I sat and stared at the floor, unmoving, questions filling my small mind of my destination.

At first it had been hard, after a week of settling into our new home, familiarising ourselves with our surroundings we would attend classes, along with a simple education we learned the tasks of keeping a home, attending to requests and orders issued without question or pause by those in charge over us. As I grew older I was given more responsibility, as well as finishing my own classes and attending to my duties I was also expected to help with the younger children in their studies. At the age of nine I found I was once more to move on, it had been realised that I was an exceptional child when it came to education and learning. I was to be moved to the Cassius complex, a place where those of us who showed stronger in studies were sent to gain better education in order for us to be located to areas where we be found of some worth in society.

I was given no warning; I had been called before my keeper, the female who had taken charge of me and fellow comrades in the last four years. I had stood as I had been taught; my eyes lowered, back straight, hands by my side, feet slightly apart. I was to gather my belongings, few though they were and be at the front gate prepared for the journey. She had slipped a cold bony finger underneath my chin, its tip pulling upwards lifting my face; the eyes which met mine were also cold and calculating, un-emotional. If I applied myself to my education and the lessons I would be taught throughout the years at Cassius, perhaps I could achieve a placement of a high standard she had said. I was being handed an opportunity others could only dream would come to them, it would be worse for me to let the opportunity slip from my fingers. Her finger was cold as it ran along my cheek, her voice was icy and the smile which lit her lips was one I wished to forget.

When I returned to my room, my comrades had watched in silence as I packed my frugal belongings into a small makeshift bag I had been given and I bid them a silent farewell. Once more I was placed into a truck, and I stared into the floor as I was taken on yet another long journey away from familiarity into the un-known.

"Z5N1486?" said a man at the gate, a dark shadow in the hazy light of the gatehouse I had been dropped at outside of the foreboding building of the Cassius complex.

I had nodded not daring to raise my gaze, and after a moment I was led, a firm hand gripping over my shoulder, to the Cassius complex, along its cold halls and corridors, up its long staircases to the dormitory which would be my resting place for the next seven years. The first week once more went by like a hazy dream as I adjusted myself to my new life. I settled into a routine of classes and work. It was at Cassius I found my love of language and history which would eventually turn into my passion for archaeology and anthropology. At the age of twelve each of us were assigned to a Master or Mistress to attend and serve. I was assigned to Mistress Rebekah Jacobson, an assignment I was glad of as she was also my language teacher. Over time she would issue any orders, commands requests with the different languages I had been taught.

At sixteen I was fluent in four languages, and had been given extra responsibility of teaching the younger arrivals in their language classes. My life was built around routine; upon awaking and tidying my sleeping area, I would dress and go to my Mistress retrieving her breakfast, tidying her room taking away her dishes. Attending to any errands she needed completing and then attend my classes throughout the morning. At lunch I would once more attend too her, being excused to get my own lunch and returning once more to lessons or to help with the younger pupils with their lessons. I would then return to my Mistress, standing silently outside her room, eyes lowered awaiting any orders she wished to give. The corridor would be lined with silent attendees each one with thoughts of serving their Mistress or Master. A bell would sound and we would quietly make our way to our studies.

I was respected by my peers and looked up to, they would come to me with help in their studies and I gladly helped them. We knew from lectures and constant reminders from the Masters and Mistresses of Cassius that we were the most favoured of the subservient zoners. If we applied our minds, bodies, hearts, souls to our purpose and existence we could hold hope to be called upon to serve for some of the most prestigious people and organisations of this world. My Mistress had already asked me questions about my hopes about where I would like to be placed when my time at Cassius ended. Over my last year she had introduced me to the world of Archaeology, and studying the ancient races of our world and their ways of life. She opened me up new things in that time, encouraging me too turn my studies to such high endeavours, I was grateful she put much faith in my abilities.

At seventeen we, myself and fellow graduates were brought once more in front of the board of governors of Cassius to be assigned to final training. In the confines of the great hall our identification numbers had been read out along with the camp we were to be sent too. A nervous tension had been present, we all knew of final training, knew it was something we had to go through before being sent out into the world to serve and attend but did not know what it entailed. Over the years at Cassius it seemed we had learned all we needed to, and we wondered silently what more there could be to learn.

"ID Z5N1486 - Madison"

I glanced to my right and caught the eye of fellow zoner Z5N1221 smiling as we had been assigned to the same camp; other also bobbed their heads at the recognition of others assigned with them. After we had all found out our final destinations we endured another lecture once more of how we should find ourselves blessed we had received the education and training we had of the Cassius Complex, that we never forget the last years here had shaped our futures and secured our fates. It was then in that great hall, as we silently filed from that hall that were given names. Guards had flanked the doors as we exited.

"ID?"

"Z5N1486" I had replied meekly.

"ID Z5N1486" he had looked along the long list he held on a clipboard in his hands "Daniel Jackson...next....ID?"

"Z5N1221"

"ID Z5N1221....Martin Lewis...next... ID?"

As I moved on I caught the same expression on other zoner's faces as they took in the moment of knowing their names that must have been present on my own. We made our individual ways to the corridors of our Mistresses and Masters and stood as before carrying out our duties for a final time.

The leaving this time was different, I was older wiser, and my mind was filled with thoughts on my future, perhaps involved in archaeological digs or studies of some ancient cultures in a university or college. I left Cassius as a man, or so I thought. A little apprehensive in what the final training the camps of Madison would bring, but confident enough that I knew my station and duties as well as any other.


End file.
